


Iron Will.

by Confetti_Thrower



Category: Lewis (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confetti_Thrower/pseuds/Confetti_Thrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent is framed for murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oxford, UK.  
Thames Valley Police.  
Various Locations in Oxford.  


James Hathaway always loved a challenge. He arrived in Oxford ready to begin his new job as a Detective Sergeant for the Thames Valley Police. Robbie Lewis picked him up at the airport. They got along instantly. So far so good. 

Then he met Detective Superintendent Jean Innocent. She was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. He fell in love with her right then and there. She was also his boss and very married. He met Tim, her husband, a few times and liked him. 

************

4 years into his job Hathaway heard Tim had cheated on Innocent and Hathaway wanted to beat his face in. Then he heard through the grapevine she divorced Tim and it brought a smile to his face.

There was a time Innocent thought Hathaway was in love with her. She caught him staring and smiling at her a couple times. He seemed overly concerned with her well being after her divorce. Then again that's what friends do. They even got to work a case together and got extremely close. Hathaway heard she was dating again and his heart sank a little. She and Hathaway talked and when he responded with his well known ambivalent stares and tone in his voice she took it to mean they were just friends.

************

4 more years later Hathaway was a Detective Inspector just like Lewis. 

************

Lewis and Hathaway wrapped up another case. Lewis went to get a cup of coffee and as he returned to his desk he heard shouting. Innocent and Hathaway were arguing with each other in her office. 

It ended with Innocent opening her door and yelling at Hathaway to get the hell out. Hathaway went to his desk, grabbed his suit jacket, and walked out not saying a word. 

The next morning Hathaway apologized to Innocent for being out of line and she readily accepted it. 

************

A month later Innocent decided to go out for lunch. On her way back she was approached by a man and woman who flashed their credentials and introduced themselves as Detective Inspectors Alvin Freeman and Amy Quinton. 

Quinton said she was placed under arrest for suspicion of murder. Innocent couldn't believe it and felt lightheaded as she heard "You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" spoken by Quinton. She said she understood, was put in a police vehicle, and taken in to Oxford's Murder/Major Investigation Teams (MIT) station. 

Word of her arrest got back to the Thames Valley Police less than an hour later. Everyone was worried and while discussing things Deputy Chief Constable Lee Frederick showed up with Chief Superintendent Geoffrey Maxwell. Frederick gave a speech and introduced Maxwell, Innocent's temporary replacement.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone went back to work but Hathaway just wasn't having it.

Hathaway walked out of the station and made a phone call to Roger Cantonelli, his contact at OXMIT, as he walked to his car. Cantonelli told him Innocent was on her way to Magistrates' Court to be arraigned. Hathaway sighed and thanked him. Cantonelli said he got an idea and would call him back. When Cantonelli called back he told Hathaway to head to the court and meet Tyler Williams. 

Hathaway met Williams and was taken to the courtroom Innocent was in. The judge was about to make a ruling when someone whispered something into his ear. The judge called a brief recess and went to his chambers. Then the prosecutor, Innocent and her solicitor, and Williams were called into the judge's chambers. Williams told Hathaway to wait at his car. 

Hathaway heard the sound of women's high heeled shoes walking on pavement as he leaned back against his car with his arms folded. He realized it was Innocent walking towards him and stood up straight. She didn't say anything and got in his car. 

"Um you missed the turn," Innocent said. 

"No I didn't," Hathaway said, "You'll be staying with me."

"That's not necessary," Innocent said and Hathaway pulled into a carpark, "What're we doing here?" 

Hathaway parked his car and got out. He walked around to Innocent, opened her door, and held his hand out, "Come on."

Innocent took his hand and got out. He closed the door, took her hand, and lead her through to the street behind the carpark. 

"There's a GPS tracker underneath my car so Williams here is loaning me his," Hathaway smiled and Williams handed him the keys. 

Innocent walked to the passenger's side and noticed 2 big suitcases. 

"Thank you Williams," Hathaway said and they shook hands. 

Hathaway drove to his flat. Well his other flat. Only Lewis knew about it. He and Innocent went inside.

"Bedrooms are down that hallway," Hathaway said and then looked at Innocent who was smiling, "What?"

Innocent didn't say anything. She moved closer and gave Hathaway a hug. He was surprised. 

"I don't know what you did, but thank you," Innocent said and pulled away just as Hathaway was going to hug her back. 

Innocent picked a room and unpacked. She kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bed. Then she took a shower. She looked at herself in the bathroom as she combed her hair. She couldn't believe what was happening. A million thoughts began swirling in her mind. She decided to get some rest so she could at least he clear headed. 

Innocent put her pajamas on, lay back down on the bed, and closed her eyes. Hathaway stayed in the living room. He called Lewis to let him know what happened. Lewis said Maxwell was really pissed off with him and wanted to know where the fuck he was.

Hathaway heard Maxwell yelling at Lewis to find Hathaway. Then he heard Frederick tell at Maxwell to shut his mouth and that Hathaway was on a special assignment. Maxwell stormed back to his office and Frederick told Lewis to wish Hathaway luck.

"Did you hear that?" Lewis asked. 

"People in China heard that," Hathaway joked. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lewis asked. 

"Not now," Hathaway answered, "But I'll call you the minute I need anything."

They hung up and Hathaway stretched. He loosened his tie and then went to check on Innocent. He stood in the doorway, and saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He pulled the covers over her, turned off the lights, and went back to the living room. 

The next morning Hathaway woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. Afterwards they talked about the case. 

"Did you know the victim?" Hathaway asked. 

"Yes," Innocent answered, "We met through a mutual friend and she was helping me find a new home. Ya know after the divorce. I couldn't stay in that house any more. I needed a fresh start."

"Understandable. Tell me everything you did the day of the murder. And I mean everything!"

"That's the troubling part. I went to work. Went out for dinner and...............woke up in my bed the next morning. I just thought I was really tired."

"We're you an the victim.......you know........"

"WHAT? ME? Her? The hell? No!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am! I had to ask."

"Jean."

"What?"

"We're not at work. Please call me Jean. And to answer your question, no. We weren't. I don't swing that branch."

"Okay."

There's a moment of silence. 

"What's wrong, M.......Jean? You looked puzzled."

"You're didn't ask me if I did it."

"Because you didn't do it."

"And you believe that?"

"Without a doubt."


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the week Hathaway was no where near solving the case.

Hathaway got a call from Dr Laura Hobson, friend and county pathologist. She had some news but thought it'd be easier to discuss them in person. Hathaway agreed.

An hour later Hathaway and heard a woman yelling at a man telling him to bend over and go search himself. It was Hobson. The guy was a bodyguard hired by Williams just in case.

There's a knock on the door and Hathaway opened it.

"People these days!" Laura joked and walked inside.

"Please come in," Hathaway joked as he closed the door.

Hobson explained that there was Doriden Glutethimide found in her blood. It's sedative, its trade name is Doriden, and is used to treat some sleep disorders. The good news is that only a doctor can prescribe it. The bad news is that the doctor that prescribed it was murdered. The worst news is that Innocent's name was the patient it was prescribed to.

"On a more personal note," Hobson said, "Turns out I went to uni with that frisky bodyguard. We're going out to dinner next week. Small world."

************

A couple days later Innocent was restless. She wanted to go out. Hathaway was hesitant. Then Hathaway got a call from Lewis and put it on speaker phone. A package was delivered to him addressed to Hathaway. Lewis didn't open it. Innocent interrupted the call by telling Lewis they were on their way and hung up.

"Jean!" Hathaway said.

"Come on!" Innocent said as she stood up, grabbed Hathaway's hand, and pulled him to the door.

Hathaway and Innocent went to the station.

"No, no" Hathaway said, "This way," and then lead Innocent to a secret door to the station hidden by some bushes and a tree.

"Leave it to you to find the secret door," Innocent joked.

"I'm a man if many talents," Hathaway smiled.

" _I bet you are!_ " Innocent said to herself, " _Who the bloody hell said that!?_ "

Hathaway pushed the secret door and Innocent went in first.

Next they walked down a creepy hallway, went up some stairs and ended up in the autopsy room. Hobson was sitting at her desk finishing up some paperwork. Hathaway said her named and she jumped.

"Where'd you come from?" Hobson asked.

"James found a secret door," Innocent answered.

"Leave it to James to find the secret door," Hobson said and Hathaway and Innocent laughed.

"I said the same thing!" Innocent said.

Hathaway called Lewis and he came down with the package. It was a DVD recording of a man walking into a doctor's office with a knife and exiting without the knife and wearing a different set of clothing. This doctor was the one who prescribed that sedative to the person pretending to be Innocent. Next footage showed the man getting into a car and drive off. Luckily for them the video was clear enough they got the name of the car and license plate number. Hathaway wrote the information down and Lewis called it in.

The plates came back to High Noon Taxi & Car Service on Winbury Circle near Bonsley Cemetery.

Hathaway looked at Innocent.

"What?" Innocent said, "Oh no! I'm not staying here, no offense Laura, or going back to the flat."

"None taken," Hobson said.

"Which is why I didn't say anything," Hathaway said, "So thank you Robbie, Laura, a pleasure as always," and he bowed his head, "Now we must go! Fairthewell my friends," send he and Innocent snuck out through the secret door.

Lewis laughed as he saw the 2 of them leave.

"Quite the pair, huh?!" Hobson said.

"Yup," Lewis said, "You hungry?"

"Starved," Hobson said, "Lunch?"

"After you," Lewis smiled and they went to lunch.

************

Hathaway and Innocent arrived at the car service. As they walked to the front door. Then they heard gunshots and ducked down. Hathaway opened the door as quietly as he could. They heard footsteps, screeching tires, and a car sped away. There were moans coming from inside and they ran in. There was a dead woman and a man shot in the gut. The man whispered something in Hathaway's ear.

Innocent was about to call it in when she smelled gas.

"Come on James!" Innocent said as she tugged at his arm, "We gotta go!"

"We have to save this man!" Hathaway said and then the man died, "Never mind! Go!"

Innocent grabbed his hand and just as they made it out the entire place blew up, flinging them an additional 5 feet further.

He regained consciousness and saw a figure dragging Innocent back and next to him. 

Then Innocent regained consciousness and they heard 2 sirens getting closer. Hathaway went to stand up but the figure held him down. As the ambulance showed up Hathaway blinked his eyes, shook his head, and got his sight back. He looked at tee woman helping Innocent. Paramedics rushed over. The woman disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hathaway and Innocent were back at his flat. Innocent was sitting on the sofa with her head tilted back and resting on a pillow when Hathaway plopped down next to hee.

"You were nearly nearly blown to bits, how are you so chipper?" Innocent asked as opened his eyes and turned his head to her. 

"Painkillers and alcohol," Hathaway joked, "I just joking! Here!" and handed Innocent a glass of wine. 

Innocent sat up and took the glass. They ended up talking most of the night and fell asleep on the sofa.

************

The next morning Lewis and Hobson stopped by after they heard what happened.

Innocent zoned out and began thinking about the woman that helped them.

".......What do you think James?" Lewis asked as he finished his comment. 

"Tourniquet," Innocent blurted out, confusing the others, "Sorry. That woman's in the military. She said her name, everything's going to be fine, and proceeded to use American Combat Lifesavers to help us before the ambulances showed up."

"And she had a military themed tattoo on her arm," Hathaway said.

Hathaway drew what he could remember of the tattoo on a piece of paper. Lewis performed a search to get a complete picture of it and then called an American friend of his. A few minutes later this friend emailed Hathaway pictures of military ID'S of the 8 people with this tattoo. After a process of elimination the only remaining one was Margaret McArdle. Then they looked up her address and Lewis and Hobson returned to work. Hathaway and Innocent went to talk to her. 

************

As Hathaway and Innocent pulled up to her flat they saw Margaret fighting off 4 men. By the time Hathaway and Innocent ran up to help she knocked the last one down to the ground. 

"BOOM! Margaret stated confidently and then saw Hathaway and Innocent, "Hello!"

"You alright?" Hathaway asked. 

"Never better," Margaret answered and remembered who they were, "Taxi and car service explosion guys!"

"I'm James Hathaway and she's Jean Innocent," Hathaway said, "May we ask some questions?"

"Not at all," Margaret said, "Could it be done inside?"

"Sure," Hathaway said. 

Margaret worked at that company and overheard the man and woman begging for their lives, then the name Geoffrey Maxwell, gunshots, and saw 2 men running away. 

Hathaway and Innocent were floored. They thanked her for her time and left. Now they needed a plan. As well as some supper. They were starving.

On the way to the flat they stopped to get some takeaway as well as bandages and Neosporin. 


	5. Chapter 5

"James! Just hold still!" Innocent said, "I haven't even taken the bandage off!"

"Fine," Hathaway said and then closed his eyes. 

A few seconds later Hathaway opened one eye and saw Innocent getting a bandage ready and then opened both of them.

"Okay here I go," Innocent said and reached for the bandage on his left arm and quickly ripped it off. 

"Son of a........." Hathaway said. 

"There! That wasn't so bad!" Innocent smiled. 

"Tell that to the wad of arm hair, " Hathaway smiled and held up the old bandage.

Innocent prepared the new bandage and gently put it on the wound. She didn't need to unfold the sleeve on the bandaged arm but she did. Then she suddenly stopped herself and acted like nothing happened. Now it was Hathaway's turn.

He scooted closer to her and that made her nervous. Then he gently took off the bandage on the right side of her forehead. His face was really close to hers and she looked up into his eyes. She told herself to stop being silly. James was just a friend. Then she said, 2 times, to herself, these thoughts and feelings will go away.

"Much better," Hathaway said and then they are face to face. 

"Uh huh," Innocent said and suddenly stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

The next morning Hathaway figured out another piece of the puzzle. He shared it with Innocent and went to grab his jacket when Innocent said she was going to sit this one out. Hathaway was confused and called Lewis to see if he could help. 

Innocent continued to stay in the flat and Hathaway continued to be confused. He tried talking to her about it a few times but chalked it up to just being angry they haven't cleared her name and her missing work. 

************

Lewis showed up at the flat with some interesting news. Someone had slipped a piece of paper with a name on it. The person was a former Constable with the Thames Valley Police who had been arrested and convicted for stealing evidence and accepting bribes and somehow miraculously had been paroled sister serving 16 months of a 25 year stint. 

"We need to talk to him!" Hathaway said. 

"We can't find him," Lewis said. 

"You checked his usual haunts?"

"Aye. Nothing."

"Can I see his file?"

Lewis handed it over and Hathaway began reading it. He flipped through over and over again. Then he saw a pattern. The Constable would write tickets and $10,000 would magically appear in his bank account the next day. Then Lewis got a phone call. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lewis got a phone call. It was Deputy Chief Constable Frederick and he needed to see him, Lewis, and Innocent right away at 10 Downing Street.

The 3 of them arrived and we're greeted by 4 rather large bodyguards. One of them opened the door and 2 of them escorted them down a hallway to and office. The door opened and there was Frederick and Prime Minister (PM) Peter Danville. 

All Frederick was allowed to reveal was that the Constable was part of snow undercover operation, he never took any bribes. Hathaway asked if they could speak to the Constable. Frederick looked at the PM, who nodded yes, and signaled to one of the bodyguards to escort them to another room. 

There was Constable Rex Trotter. He didn't say anything and handed Lewis a piece of paper. Then the bodyguard shoved them out of that room and closed the door.

"Ya know I usually let a man buy me a drink before he shoves me anywhere," Lewis joked but the bodyguard didn't laugh and kept that blank stare, "Oh come on! That was hilarious!" and still no response. 

The 3 of them were shoved down the hallway and noticed Frederick and the PM weren't in that room. Then they got shoved out the front door. No one was around. No car was either. Then they heard the slamming of a door. The bodyguards were gone.

They got in Lewis' car and Innocent opened up the folded paper and there was a name and address on it. 


End file.
